


in another life

by hyengold



Series: hazy black reveries - a series of stray kids canon fics [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Hwang Hyunjin-centric, M/M, inspiration will be explained in the notes, it's literally just my thoughts but through hyunjin's perspective, just a little monologue, no dialogue just a whole lotta words, platonic seungjin i support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 02:03:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17092049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyengold/pseuds/hyengold
Summary: Or: me self-projecting onto Hyunjin





	in another life

**Author's Note:**

> hey! second fic in a week, it's a oneshot again lol
> 
> so i feel like i should explain my inspiration, well as i learned more and more about stray kids, i realised i related a LOT to hyunjin, more so than others. so it was quite literally i am you lmao
> 
> other than that, i have a friend who is quite like seungmin, and i'll admit, i almost had a gay crisis over her. i say almost because i'm straight. i'm not theorising that hyunjin is straight, no, because that's presumptuous and way out of my league to say that, but it's just a little venting, you get what i mean? 
> 
> anyways, enjoy (though there's not much...)

  
If Hyunjin were asked which member he was the closest to, he'd probably say Changbin, in terms of likeness of personality, or Jeongin, in terms of amount of physical affection given. But, if it were to be friendship, he'd have to give that title to Kim Seungmin.

He doesn't know exactly how their friendship came to be. It was quite inevitable that they would know of each other somehow, through mutual contacts or matching training sessions, after all, they were both same-age trainees in the same company. But through some miracle of fate, Hyunjin found himself with a dependable, reliable but wild companion. They had similar interests: Hyunjin idolised Got7's Jinyoung-sunbaenim, Seungmin was a huge fan of Day6-sunbaenims. Hyunjin was a swimmer back in the day, Seungmin was a baseball player. They both liked performing, they were both striving to debut in an idol group formed by JYP Entertainment, but both liked to rest when they could. But as they grew closer, Hyunjin couldn't help but notice the stark differences between the two of them.

Hyunjin was a rambler, whenever he wanted to talk about something or communicate a message, somewhere along the way more likely than not he'd lose track of his final point and leave the conversation to take a different track. Seungmin, though, tended to pick his words carefully and thoroughly, always conveying his message precisely and perfectly.

If anything happened to Hyunjin, however small it was, he would always be bursting to the brim, eager to tell it to someone, anyone who was willing to listen. Seungmin, however, didn't reveal much about himself unless it was an important piece of information or he was prompted, maybe he didn't see the need to.

Hyunjin liked being around people, liked the energy he gained from talking and playing with others, thrived off it even. Seungmin preferred a more private environment, one where he didn't need to always be on his toes and maintain extended interaction.

Hyunjin never hesitated to show his emotions to people, often one could tell his mood from his expression or body language. Seungmin was more dormant, a calm ocean with a gentle breeze, only showing his mood if it was truly strong or deep-rooted.

Hyunjin had a strong penchant for skinship, be it hugging to holding hands. Seungmin refrained from skinship, preferring to express emotion through words or actions, or simply choosing not to show it at all.

Hyunjin spoke his mind, saying anything and everything that popped up in the front of his thoughts, no matter how stupid he would feel later. Apart from hurtful words, Hyunjin tried to stay away from those. Seungmin often parried statements with witty remarks and tongue-in-cheek reactions, putting his constantly passive face to good use. And feedback was doled out generously, whether good or bad.

Maybe that's what drew Hyunjin to Seungmin. That steadfast stability in his tone, his dry humour that Hyunjin himself sorely lacked, the figurative eye to the storm that was Hyunjin. And Hyunjin didn't know what redeeming feature in him made Seungmin stay by his side, but he was endlessly grateful to the talented singer. He had every faith in their friendship, that it would stay strong even if they debuted in different groups.

Then Chan came along with his revolutionary idea, then the survival show, and they debuted. Together.

And then the fans came. Sure, Stray Kids had a fandom even during the predebut show, but _after_ debut... that's when they really started coming in. Of course, the members weren't surprised when they discovered the shipping, they already had Chang-Pil, self-coined and organic from the show. But as they did, Hyunjin found himself questioning all the affection he gave the members, more specifically, Seungmin. Was it more than friendly or were the fans just joking around? Was Seungmin okay with it? What would fans think if they stopped?

Then it transitioned to their entire relationship dynamic. Did Hyunjin really feel that way about Seungmin? Did he feel something more? If he did, what could he do, with restraints like the no-dating rule, added on to the bad reactions everyone else might have?

It cost Hyunjin more than one sleepless night for sure, and made him rethink his shows of affection to everyone. But after a few Google searches, those unknown consequences of a romantic relationship between two members would never come to fruition. Hyunjin did some intense soul-searching within himself, and was pretty sure he felt nothing towards Seungmin but a strong bond of friendship, forged through the storms and the flames.

But that wasn't to say that Seungmin wasn't a very real romantic prospect. Maybe not in this world, not under these circumstances, not in this society, but in another life... perhaps?

Perhaps, in another life, they could live together as lovers, stick together through thick and thin and come out of it as solid as iron. Hyunjin would wake up to Seungmin beside him, and annoy him as much as possible with butterfly kisses all over his face. They'd fight, they'd argue, but they'd be drawn back together by an inexplicable force of attraction, just as the tide is attracted to the moon no matter how many times it recedes away from it.

But not in this world. In this world, they were but two of an unshakeable, eternal nine, and honestly? Hyunjin couldn't ask for more.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is it! my personal thoughts, shown through a parallel in the same universe. who would have thought lmao
> 
> do note that some of the characteristics stated here are derived from my own and my friend's personality, you can already see the ramble part in my notes yeet
> 
> it would be nice to hear your thoughts on this,! i am a strong supporter of the fact that all the Big skz ships are just really strong friendships, but what do you think? thanks for reading ❤️❤️


End file.
